microcommonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Wilhelm's Return
What few of my old friends are left in the community, I'm back! I have completed my Basic Combat Training. I am under the impression that I have internet access in my next phase of training. If this is true expect myself and New Europe to rise from the ashes of its inactivety, I must admit that the community is not what I expected at first glance and I've still to review. It appears the ideological struggles are over and we are onto a newer one. I've noticed many of the micronations from before are gone, even Erusia. Erusia has no signs of recent Microwiki activity that I noticed. If they are still here I welcome them back at any time. For those of you who see me and my nation as a joke, tyranical, racist, or just plain backwards I have one thing to say to you. BE PREPARED, for if you intend to cross me I will crush you with my experience alone. And for those who would welcome New Europe back then we will be in touch soon to negotiate new alliances, trade if possible, and hopefully forge friendships that will stand the test of time. That's all for now and expect to hear from me again very soon.Central Victory Creator 21:57, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Responses : Please leave.. I hate Nazi's...--Brad1201 21:01, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :: For the record, we do not care either. Times have changed, and your aggressive, warmongering ways are no longer welcome here. At all. --Demontux 21:02, October 1, 2010 (UTC) ::: Uh-huh, we already kicked Lethler out. Don't make us expose your lies too.--Eleytheria (T / B / ) 21:04, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :: I agree with Peter. André Sammut Pres. of BlueSkies and proud of it!(Talk),( ) 21:06, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Herr Kaiser, if I may differ in the responses of these gentlemen above, then I shall differ only by what I believe I should tell you. Things in the MicroWiki have changed; we are no longer accepting of those people who lie and deceive - especially of those who are arrogant, rude and undiplomatic in such a manner. I tell you this as a long time adversary, you will no longer be respected here if phenomenal changes are not made. You must be honest about your population - that active population, you must be respectful & diplomatic and, now, you mustn't be aggressive. Cheers, Gaius Vibius Sörgel Publicolum Sandus I, Baron of Kremlum Sandus 11:56, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Hello. You may remember me. I'm James Puchowski, Premier of the Community of Landashir. Unfortunately, the GUM ended shortly after Lethler's departure. I was left with the position of Acting Chair of the GUM, but my efforts to save the organisation slumped - Mr. Lethler had most of the material necessary for running the group. Mr. Lethler left after a dossier was released - we found out he was manipulating and influencing the MicroWiki community for his and others' benefit. Many were infuriated by his actions and he has now left us, as far as we are aware. We are now in the process of rebuilding our community, and such aggression that you or others may create will not be tolerated. Thank you for your attention. --James Puchowski, Premier of the Landashir'n Government, MicroWiki Patroller (User:cplandashir) 12:02, October 2, 2010 (UTC) : Hello. You won't know who I am. I'm Aldrich Lucas, Grand Chancellor of the Students' Isocratic Oligarchy of Yabloko. Yes, Erusia has disappeared after Lethler was disgraced in an ironic turn of events. And the community as a whole has moved on. We have grown hateful of wars, regardless of if they are real or simulationist or completely fabricated - war has ruined the macronational world, why bring it here? So any aggression you show won't be well received. In fact, you'll probably be hated for it. And a dossier will most likely be drafted. And released in due course if enough evidence is found, forcing you out of the community as has been most recently done to Robert Lethler. In short, don't be an expansionist twerp and no harm will come to you. If you don't heed the advice of everyone on this page, you'll most likely see yourself being shown the door very soon. : Aldrich Lucas 21:41, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Geez, why do people have to make so many assumptions? Welcome back New Europe! I hope you can contribute positively to this rebuilding community! Welcome! --Secundomia (talk),( ),(blog),( ) 16:14, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Those of you who are not so hostile, thank you for the comments. As for the rest of you, your ignorant opinions mean nothing to me. I don't know what happened to Lethler I've not heard from him in some time myself. I wish to know what happened as he was a personal friend of mine as much as he was an ally. As for me, I'm a soldier now capable and willing to "deploy, engage, and DESTROY the enemies of the United States of America in close combat." I am certified by the U.S. Army to physically harm you and patch you up afterwards. This is not a threat, it simply means that it will take me a bit of time to find a balance between politics and war. I will use what I know and help all if I can but I need help myself. I call upon all old friends and allies to honor old treaties and or be ready to negotiate new ones. One more suitable for the times and I welcome anyone who is willing to ally themselves with New Europe. Anyone who stands with me will aid in the true rebuilding process of the community, instead of this manipulation into the image of two boys who whimper in the face of tradition. You think they're doing a good job stand by your words then. If not either pick a side or stand down, all I know is that you will not forstall progress.Central Victory Creator 03:06, October 16, 2010 (UTC) My dearest Kaiser, I have to say, this little passage was one of the most entertaining things I have read in quite some time. I find it so hilarious that you take the time to emphasis the fact that you are a soldier willing to DESTROY the enemies of the USA. Really, it's very very funny. Perhaps because of how little it means to anyone here, who knows. Your arrogance since your return knows absolutely know bounds, Your Highness. It's brilliant. You think you are returning to the same world you left, but you've suddenly come to realize that things have changed. I watched as your victorious stride back into the community, with army qualifications pinned to your chest and even more of a sense of self importance, became a trot and then a slow walk as you realized just how much New Europe does not fit with the modern dynamic. I think your "Tradition" organisation is also completely hilarious. Trying to get things back to the way they used to be? Come now, Wilhelm, you should know well enough that when things change, they hardly ever change *back*. Of course, some things never change. The way you told us to 'BE PREPARED', if we saw your nation as racist or a joke, etc. It made me do a full belly laugh. You are the perfect example of a nation that is so deep in its own sense of self-importance, it doesn't see it's own futility and the old man of the community that it has fast become. I mean, do you actually think anyone here is dim enough to be threatened by you? Really? Also, you had a little piece where you discussed the "true rebuilding process of the community". The Community does not need rebuilding. It has grown in a whole new way in the time you were away. It is not dead, dying, falling apart or anything like that. It is strong, vibrant and, though it has its share of conflicts, many of us wouldn't ever want to change it. So, in short, please leave this tiny pathetic thought that you can change the community to the side, because change is just not wanted. We dont need the ever-so-grand New Europe as some kind of example, or as a leader. We dont need threats. Oh, and as for "if you intend to cross me I will crush you with my experience alone"? Your move. Yours sincerely, Knight990 13:57, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Mock anything I say, but if ANYONE mocks that specific phrase I will personally beat you down. Because you don't understand the meaning and what it's part of! Look up the Soldier's Creed for the U.S. Army you simpleton ad you'll find that in there! It wasn't a threat, it was to give you an example of what my profession means to me and what it enables me to do as a man. And grow up guy, you don't like the MFT then don't join it.Central Victory Creator 17:35, October 16, 2010 (UTC) : Dear Mr. Hitler, : I would like to inform you that Mr. Meehan has served in the Irish Army and is not some 2-year-old nazi twat, unlike yourself. Yours sincerely, : Frederic Bayer --Londogne 17:40, October 16, 2010 (UTC) :: My, my, you're good at acting like a self-important ignoramus, aren't you? If you had bothered to read the comments by Mr Puchowski and myself, you would know why Lether left. If you're incapable of reading such simple things, I apologise for wasting your time and leave you to go fight pointless wars in pointless countries for a pointless cause led by a pointless nation. Feel free to destroy those in the path of progress, whether it be third-world countries in the Middle East or otherwise. And you say you are certified by the American Army to physically harm me and 'patch me up afterwards'. Naturally, you wouldn't dream of calling that a threat, no, you merely mentioned it on a side note, it has no substance. But, let's take a look at this. You think you are certified to attack me if I am declared a threat to the US or an 'enemy'. Really? Bored adolescents and young adults sitting behind their computers on the other side of the world are threats to the US? Or are we just a threat to you? Is that a good enough reason? What will you tell your commanding officer? "Oh sorry to interrupt, but I want permission to injure or murder some kids on the other side of the world because they're picking on me." "How do you know these kids?" "Oh, it's in this immature game I play where I like to think I'm king of the world." Yeah, sure. I dare you to go get permission to bomb my house because you think I'm a threat to Uncle Sam. ::Aldrich Lucas 03:32, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :: ::Mr Kaiser, :: ::Firstly, welcome back to the community. Secondly, as you appear to have dug yourself into a deep hole by the style of your return and how much the world has changed, I wish to turn you in a new direction. If you are talking of war and attack and 'BEING PREPARED' on a micronational level, there is a place called the Atlantis Civil War where people still think it's cool to fight on a micronational level. If you wish to continue to act in the style of which you have used in your return, I suggest that is where you go. If however, you would like to learn the new micronational way, I suggest you join the OAM and become diplomatic (the GUM died not long after Lethler was found to be a fraud). Thank you for your time. ::Tom Turner 17:06, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Category:New Europe